shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bagans Family Values: Oichi's Saga, The Doll's Crys.
Prologue ????: (singing) The mask of flesh……The mask of bone. You wish to hear what the devil has to sew. Off you go to warn the king you wish to hear the devil sing. All alone on the road does go down unto the world below. Ask thy once and thy twice you wish to see Heaven’s light, you ask the gods fate for thy and ye fall in the black hole. The sounds of this song could be heard as a lone figure, was seen walking in a drunken like state. Her hair black as the crows feathers, covering her face. As she was bended over, her arms swinging back and forth. As she walked along a black mist or aura was seen at her feet, following her like a shadow. A walking doll, white and smooth skin that it appears almost like she’s made of porcelain. Her beautiful face covered by her hair, though through her hair a start glowing purple light could be seen. The walking doll is seen with black arms following behind her. But what was most gruesome sight was the fact that she was singing this on a battle field. As these black arms in different shapes and sizes coming out of the ground grabbing onto Marines and Pirates alike, throwing them. Grabbing onto them choking the life out of them, as some pirates came before this figure charging at her. As giant black hand almost like a wave, came before her and pushed the pirates away, pushing them away a great distance. '' '''Marine:' W……W…..What the hell is she!!!! (They shouted) As more and more Marines and Pirates fall like leaves off a tree in the autumn. The Marine officer ordered to press the attack onto the woman. As the canons fired, the foot soldiers charged at her it looked to be like as if they had the upper hand with all of these strength Marines. '' '????:' Now, now it isn’t nice to be mean to Ichi. Her friends wouldn’t like it and she will make you one of her Lifeless friends. She has no problem in playing with some new toys, Ichi like friends. She will have friends……….. ''With a twisted and childish smile on this woman’s face, she lifted her head. Her hair flying back, her beautiful skin and face revealed. To show eyes glowing a dark purple, that seemed inviting and yet terrifying at the same time. The woman then was picked up by the black arms, as she seemed to have disappeared. As she did a giant wave of almost pure black water came in a huge title wave. As it came closer and closer to the Marines, most began to run away. But as they were running away, more black arms came out of the ground and grabbed onto their legs. Keeping them in place, as they tried to break free. Some cutting the arms with blade, firing guns at the arms and trying anything else they could to break free. But sadly the arms didn’t move, as this giant title wave of darkness came over the area. The image of a giant mouth was seen forming in the center of the wave. With the mouth opening, the sight of moaning and groaning souls was seen as the wave started to engulf the Marines. As the wave came crashing onto the lands, taking everything in its wake. Once the wave settles, it turned into a black smoke and then the woman appeared again. Opening her mouth as the darkness went into her own body, her eyes glowing bring as the sun. Once this was done the aftermath that was seen was something to behold. The leftover of break swords, rifles and Marine Officer Jackets. Some skeletons of the murdered marines were seen hanging from strange places. Hanging from trees, on rocks and most on the ground. All that was left was this lone woman, acting as nothing happened her wondering through the area. As her eyes kept glowing purple, her movements as if she was confused at where she was and the most noticeable was a depressing looking on her face. As she wondered off, another man dressed in marine uniform had come to invesogate the area. '' '''Marine Officer:' What the hell could have done all of this? It must have been the Taichibukai or the Revolutionaries? Marine 2: Sir I found someone still alive here over here. The marine shouted to his officer, as he ran over to the only man left alive from the attack. His leg missing and bleeding badly no hope for him to come out of alive. His face black and blue, his eyes shown with fear as he still was trying to get a grip at what happened here. '' '''Marine 1': Sir I don’t know what she…….No…..what did to us. All I remember was looking into her eyes and feeling as if I couldn’t move. These weird arms came out of the ground and held us down, and then the last I remember was looking into something that would be straight out of Hell. There was no way one person could have done all this, that woman just acted like this was a playground taking us all out by the hundreds. She was demented; the bitch mopped the floor with us. Ahhhh!!!!!!!! As the marine finished speaking he felt a strange pain in his heart as if someone had their hand over his heart crushing it in his grip. The Officer looked the man, wondering what was happen. The next minute ripping of the man’s chest was a black arm holding his heart in hand. As the marine looked in shock he drew his last breath, as more arms came. They pulled his body into a black portal on the ground dragging him to hell. When the Marine officer seen this, his widen in shock at what he just seen. He could barely speak, as he stops for a few moments trying to get his thoughts straight. He quickly gathered to rest of his men and all quickly departed. '' '????:' Oh those nice men didn’t want to stop and play with Ichi. The mean Marine almost gave away Ichi’s secrets I wouldn’t want that to happen now would I hehe. ''This woman said as she come up out of the ground through another black portal, her holding a skull of the marine that was speaking about her. The off she went wondering to find another “neat” place and to do what she wanted. '' '????:' (''singing) The mask of flesh……The mask of bone. You wish to hear what the devil has to sew. Off you go to warn the king you wish to hear the devil sing. All alone on the road does go down unto the world below. Ask thy once and thy twice you wish to see Heaven’s light, you ask the gods fate for thy and ye fall in the black hole. ___________________________________________________________________________________ On a fairly populated Island, in the sights a small village was seen. The town’s people going about their day, children playing. The men working in the fields, chopping wood and few mumbles of how hard this is came out their mouths. In the town the women were seen going through the market squares, shopping for food, clothing and other items for the household. The women as usually gossiping at the current events, about the Marineford battle, Blackbeard and his crew defeating Whitebeard and how the World Government is going downhill. Many starting to doubt the Marines abilities and what the World Government will do combat this threat. Female Villager 1: Haven’t you heard about that weird girl who escaped from some kind of Insane Asylum? They said she was from the Bagans family…….. Female Villager 2: Oh the Bagans family, that girl I rather feeling sorry for being born into that family. Nothing but a curse most calls them. Female Villager 1: I heard that they ate some kind of weird fruit that turns them into freaky creatures and other disturbing powers. Female Villager 2: I think those things are call the Devil Fruit, I only heard stories about them it only seems that pirates and Marine find them. Most use them to kill, rob and destroy us. But then there were others who end up protecting us from the Pirates, but I am starting to lose faith in the Marines and the World Government. Female Villager 1: I know but we have to try to protect ourselves, if you read the newspaper lately it looks like that girl from the Bagans Family. She had something in her that so many Marines are after her, poor girl. You can’t help but pray for her, being born into that accursed family, being chased by the Marines and other pirates. Poor thing……. Female Villager 2: Why do you feel sorry for her? She is wanted by the Government so she must be dangerous. Don’t feel sorry for someone that is from that family, just hope she doesn’t come around the village or even the Marines. It’s because they want to have absolute rule over us, we are just doing fine just as we are…… Then the female villager look back at her friend who had went into a rage at the talk of the World Government, but then as she finished her last words. She fell onto the ground, but what the other female villager noticed was a long black arm coming out of the ground and then going into the back of the woman. What could this possibly be? Was she being possessed or getting killed? Female Villager 1: W……W…..What the hell, HAPPENED!!! The female villager screamed out at the top of her lungs, the sounds were heard all the way out to the fields. The men looking up to see what was happening, questioning what was she screaming about? Meanwhile back in the village square, with most of the wives, children and elders. Came around the body, still seeing the black arm going into the back of the woman’s back. Her own body shaking, her foaming at the mouth. But then quickly disappearing, as fast as it came. '' '''Female Villager 1': WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! WHERES THE DOCTOR! After a few minutes the doctor was found, as he came from the crowd of people. With his doctor’s bag, a nurse and he came beside the woman’s body. As the doctor and nurse were looking at the woman’s condition, many started to pray, cry and much more started to gather. Soon after the men started to wonder what was happening in the village, coming into the crowd as well. '' ''Male Villager 1: What happened here? Elder: 'A woman passed out or something, but she doesn’t look normal. They said there was some kind of black arms coming out of the ground and went into that woman’s back. ''The elder said as he pointed to the woman’s back, the aftermath of what happened. Her back was badly burned; a long scar ran down the sides of her back and her face pale as a snow in the winter. Meanwhile the doctor and nurse still trying to revive the woman. '' '''Doctor: '''Oh shit she is going into Cardiac arrest, we have to hurry. '''Nurse: '''Yes doctor. ''The doctor prepared to C.P.R on the woman, after the first few minutes. It seemed to have worked, the woman started to regain consciousness. The woman got back up, as her husband and children came to her. Hugging her, the children sitting on her lap with a smile on their faces, the husband with a great sight of relief. '''Doctor: Dear had happened to you? Just as strangely as passed out you just came out of it? The woman turned to the doctor, as she was just confused as the doctor and nurse was. The look of confusion had gone on everyone’s face, as they began to question what happen. Elder: Could have been a demon? Male Villager 1: No I think it she passed out from the heat, her friend was just seeing things it could have been a black cat not any arm? Child 1: (To the other Children) I bet it was that freaky clown pirate Dokugata, he likes to be mean to women. As the child said it he pulled out a strange puppet and began to chase the other children with it. Yelling “I’m going to get you”. As the other children went to their mothers sides, she grabbed the simple puppet from the child’s hands. She then slapped him across the face, as the child’s face was a bring red. The child began to cry as his own mother saw this and went into a rage. '' '''Mother:' What the hell is your problem, bitch? How dare you slap my child……what gives you the right to such a thing? The mother then came up to the other woman, then returning a slap to her. Then another slap was returned and then turning into a full brawl between the two mothers. Most of the villagers turned around, looking at the fight as the husbands tried to get their wives off of each other. '' '''Father 1': What are you two fighting over? Mother: '''That bitch just slapped your son. ''The father looked at the red mark going across the child’s face, as he then turned to the other woman. Looking at her, he grabbed onto her face with a rather tight grip. He said to the woman. '' '''Father 1: Look you if you ever touch my child again, I have no problem killing a woman. Even if you are our neighbors. The father said as he let go of the woman, his grip was seen clearly on her face. As her husband saw what he did, running up behind him with a shovel. He bashed him over the head with it, the man falling down onto the ground. As his wife and child screamed, at what just happened. '' '''Mother:' what the hell have you done to him? 'Father 2: '''He got what he needed; he hurt my wife so I returned the favorite. Like he said he isn’t scared to kill my wife, so I am not scared to kill him. ''As the blood dripped from the shovel, the two families began to fight each other. What could have happened? The two families are known well from being the closet of friends. But now they fight each other, the children fighting each other. The wife fighting with the husband getting the shovel off his hands, she with all of her might she swung it into his head. The blood flowing from the back of his head onto the ground. As the rest of the villagers see this, they began to question each other. At just what was happening here and what does these Black arms mean in all of this chaos? Category:Kazekage21 Category:Stories